CrassCretin
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - 6 Sweeps= - Rotten= - Anarchy= - Troll UK= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = M M M . . . C A C + U S . |title = Heir of Rage |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = clashedPhenomena |style =All Caps. Puts A Space Between Each Letter And A Double Space Between Words. Uses A Plus (+) For t's And T's And A Hyphen (-) For l's And L's. (- I K E + H I S ). Types In A Punkish Way. |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Copper |specibus = Chainkind |modus = Rhythm Heaven |relations = Faffy-Lusus The Anarkist- Ancestor The Nihilist- Inverted Self Cerbus Perphi- Dancestor Charon Nixxus- Moirail Sirius Epsilo- Kismesis |home =Correspa |planet =The Land of Noise and Shadows |like =Loud Noises, Vintage Records, Fireowrks, Pranks, Stupid Stunts, Troll Steve-O, Jokes And Japery |hate =Musclebeasts, Silence, Literature, Boring People |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Faffy (Cerberus Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = Sirius Epsilo |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Charon Nixxus |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Anarkist |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info =Cerbus Perphi }} Introduction An Intro? You are HADIES PERPHI and boy you are a handfull. You have an extremely irritating plethora of interests to those who revel in peace andquiet. You are an avid fan of PUNK MUSIC. Several old records and posters are scattered in your hive and your appearance mirrors this. You also love causing MAYHEM namely with PRANKS, BEING OBNOXIOUS, and INCREDIBLY STUPID STUNTS. Many find you to be quite annoying and you BASK in the glory of their glares. It only gives you more of a reason to be a JACKASS. Speaking of which, you think the crew of TROLL JACKASS, namely, TROLL STEVE-O are your role models. One day you hope to build a PAIN TOLERANCE rivaling that sick MO-FO. As you enjoy doing dumb things, you like to have A BUDDY, namely your poor little KISMESIS or your MOIRAIL, shoot videos of you doing STUNTS of which you UPLOAD TO GRUBTUBE. You have an army of followers and subscribers and all the HATE MAIL you can make fun of in NEWER VIDEOS. As amazing as it is now, you are SCRAPPED FOR IDEAS and have not uploaded things in awhile. It is desperate to the point where you have told your lovely admirers to SEND IN REQUESTS. Thus far you have gotten two possible GOLD IDEAS and like such, you plan to film them and make some more MAGIC. The only hard part is choosing whether to WEDGIE JUMP from a tree, or EAT A CACTUS. (You are leaning towards the latter.) Lastly, you love LOUD NOISES more than life itself and like such, you spend the dough you scrounge up and get from fans to buy HIGHLY ILLEGAL FIREWORKS and all the music you can stomach. Nothing rounds off a good afternoon like setting off a big ass rocket, cranking up some TUNES, and sitting back while the NEIGHBORS of your lawnring go BATSHIT. You have nasty feeling you will end up CULLED by one of them eventually, but for now, it is highly worth it. You hate changing probably as much as you hate HORSES. This is mostly an irrational fear, but what exactly is more fitting for a IRRATIONAL KNUCKLEHEAD like yourself? Your trolltag is clashedPhenomena CP and Y O U A R E F R I C K I N C R A Z Y . Today your chums are playing a game, and like such, you are stuck ass deep in it. In case of anything life changing you have stockpiled fireworks and you plan to make a PYROTECHNICAL MASTERPIECE as a last HURRAH to your poor neighbors. May the essence of sanity find them again one day. One day... What will you do next? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.) Relationships (NOTE: Redo in third person.) *AurumSteinway 0-0 mlm *SpacedSpelter N E R D ! *GraveArgentum D O R K ! *ScratchBrimstone P R E T T Y ? *CinnabaricAltitude I C E - C O O - . *AlkalineJangala 0-0 \m/ *WroughtSecutor B I + C H F I + ! *SolderedTarrochini C O O - . *IntegralToxicity N E R D . XD *BradfordsRenegade S U A V E *StibniteMania C R A Z Y . . . *OxidizedNirvana A S S F I S H ! ! ! ! ! XD Trivia *His name comes from the Greek god of the underworld Hades. **Perphi is a bastardized version of Persephone, Hades wife. **Cerbus is named for Cerberus, and like such they have both have a lusus in his image named Faffy and Fluffy. *His love of punk may or may not reference skull imagery which in turn is also associated with death. *His moirail is Charon Nixxus named for the Charon and his mother Nyx. Charon also has the alchemical symbol for arsenic, and Sirius, Hadies' kismesis has the alchemical symbol for lead. Both metals are poisonous to humans and in high enough doses, copper can be dangerous as well. Later on the relations between all three do prove to be toxic. *Clashed in his tag was given out of respect to the band "The Clash." (Seriously, take a listen!) *Phenomena comes from two things: 1. The way copper spreads in the environment via natural phenomena, and 2. Wiring. Sometimes when particularly sensitive people are near heavy concentrations of EMFs usually around wires, they could see things that they believe could be paranormal phenomena. *His appearance is based off of a lot of stereotypes, like the Mohawk, the pierced eyebrows, the hair streak, ripped clothes, etc. **Cerbus takes this a step further with his cyber ensemble. *His personality was inspired by the loud and obnoxious nature of punk, the rebellion, and to an extent, the YouTube channel Children of Poseidon. Take a look, but with a huge grain of salt. **He loves Troll Jackass as well as dumb stunts. A brush with death is fairly literal with this one! *His lusus was named Faffy and Cerbus' Fluffy for hilarious reasons. *The sign for Venus was his original and it too is a symbol of copper. *Being Sirius' kismesis and picking on him is like the stereotype of the big doucheass tormenting the little bookworm. Gallery Hadies-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Hadies As The Newly Arisen Heir Of Rage N A S + Y D O G D R O O -.png|You Really Hate Your Lusus's Drool Cerbus Perphi.png|Cerbus, Hadies' Dancestor Cerbus-God Tier-Mask.png|The Maniacal Thief of Rage Symbolically Rendered Cerbus-Grub.png|Lil' Cerbus Grub The Anarkist.png|The Anarkist, Hadies' Ancestor Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller